Logical networks can be employed, for instance, in connection with devices to separate the communications thereof into use-based groupings. The raw IPv4, IPv6, and/or other connectivity enjoyed by a virtual machine (VM) hosting server could, say, be employed for all three of management of the VM hosting server, with regard to virtual machines hosted by the VM hosting server, and/or to provide storage connectivity to the VM hosting server. However, establishing logical networks for one or more of these functions can potentially facilitate various operations. For instance, establishing a logical network for the storage needs of the VM hosting server might allow for various actions to more easily be constrained to the storage access domain.
A management logical network created during deployment of, say, a VM hosting server may not be created in an ideal way. For example, a management logical network so created might be a bridged logical network even where a non-bridged logical network is called for (e.g., according to a data center definition) and/or may be created with an incorrect Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU) size. As such, the resultant management logical network might need to be replaced or modified later. Moreover, such creation during deployment of a management logical network may place additional burdens upon deployment functionality. For instance, additional scripts and/or additional connectivity might be called for. As example, host agent-to-manager connectivity might be required so that the device of the VM hosting server upon which the management logical network is to be established can be ascertained (e.g., via ping).